Hiccups x 2
by Jaggie 107
Summary: Mac and Harm’s unborn children create havoc with their parents.


Title : Hiccups Times Two

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount – and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Summary : Mac and Harm's unborn children create havoc with their parents.

Spoilers : AU story set in the time of the Admiral's command, and a response to a request for a third part to the previous 'Hiccup' stories. Not sure if I've overdone this storyline by writing this, but here goes…

Rating : Up to T, to be safe. Feel free to use your imagination!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE :** _**It's been a (long) while since I posted anything on FF. I have just finished this story but there have been changes in my life and the way I write/want to write has been affected so I'm not ready to complete the pending stories until I can work out the kinks. I've got some short stories in progress and will post them complete while I work on the rest. Hope you'll bear with me, and enjoy this story in the meantime. PS – It's good to be back – I've missed you all!!!**_

**Harm and Mac's Apartment – Early morning**

**Six months pregnant and counting!**

"_I don't believe this!" _Mac ranted, getting to her feet once again in a short period of time, heading for the bathroom. "I swear, Harm, if I have to do this trip to the bathroom one more time for nothing I'll strap you into an empathy belly myself and make you suffer!"

"Umph?" was the inelegant reply Mac received. As fast as her temper had risen it fell away, leaving her with a smile on her face. Harm's head was hidden under the pillow she had pushed away as she got to her feet, and from there he struggled to come awake, not quite sure why his sleep had been disturbed once again. "Wassup?" he asked groggily as Mac leaned forward as far as her distended belly would allow and lifted the pillow away from his face.

"It's okay, Harm. Go back to sleep," she cooed, and when Harm did just that Mac dropped the pillow back on his face in disgust and made her way to the bathroom. Harm surfaced from under the pillow just in time to see the back of his wife heading away from the bed. This 'routine' had been going on for at least a month now, and had been put down to two active babies vying with each other to try out their limbs in an increasingly restricted space. Harm had other ideas. After all, _he'd_ been reading up on the baby books!

**Later, at breakfast**

"Harm, that's not it!" Mac turned down yet another of Harm's theories on her nightly jaunts to the bathroom, and he only backed down when she once again threatened the empathy belly. That was her weapon of choice at the present time, and it filled him with dread that she'd actually ask – maybe even _order_ – him to wear one. Of course, he would do anything for her, including that, but so far she _hadn't_ actually asked. Harm slumped back on the dining chair, at a loss, and neither of them mentioned the topic for the rest of the morning. In fact, it was late afternoon before Harm suddenly sat up in his chair at JAG and clicked his fingers, smiling widely as the solution came to him! Getting to his feet he walked out of his office and across the bullpen to a certain Lieutenant's desk.

"Lieutenant, I need your advice…"

**Conference Room, JAG HQ**

"Excuse me?" Harriet's voice echoed in the large room, empty except for herself and Harm, who was waiting for her answer to his question.

"You know about women and babies, right?" Harm repeated earnestly, and Harriet tried her hardest not to laugh.

"Um…well, a little, I guess…" she ventured, wondering what on earth Harm wanted to ask her.

"Did you ever have hiccups?"

"Hiccups? Erm…yes…frequently, in fact. Is there a problem with the Colonel, sir?"

"Yes…I mean, no…that is…not _her_ exactly."

Harm explained his theory to Harriet, and to her credit she kept a straight face; well, almost… There was the tell-tale twinkle in her eyes that showed her laughter was lurking just beneath the surface of her control.

"So, you think the twins have hiccups, and that's what's making Mac use the bathroom so often?"

"Yes…sort of…I mean, well it's feasible, right? The space has got to be cramped inside now, and any movements the babies make means one or the other is resting on her bladder now and again. So…?"

"I… It's possible," Harriet conceded guardedly, tilting her head to give Harm a measured look. "You've really thought about this, haven't you, sir?"

"It's desperation, Lieutenant," Harm admitted. "Mac doesn't want to hear my _theory_, though. I was wondering…could you?"

"Could I what, sir?"

"Could you suggest it, maybe? It might sound better coming from you."

"Have you tried to discuss this with her?" Harriet didn't really want to interfere in such a private matter, but Harm looked so…_forlorn_.

"Harriet, she threatened me with an empathy belly! I'm afraid if I say anything else about this she'll _order_ me to wear one!"

Harriet gave Harm a sympathetic look, knowing that Mac could very well do just what Harm was afraid of. Mac the Marine was a force to be reckoned with; Mac the _pregnant_ Marine was an unknown entity; with her hormones on the rampage, she was a ticking time bomb.

"I'll invite the Colonel to lunch, sir."

"_Thank you." _Harm's gratitude was heartfelt.

**Outside JAG Headquarters – Lunch time**

"You really threatened him with an empathy belly, Mac?" Harriet looked at the woman seated opposite her as Mac glanced up from taking a bite of her sandwich.

"He told you that?" Mac countered, and Harriet nodded, grinning widely.

"He's terrified you'll order him to wear one," Harriet continued, and Mac grinned in response.

"I might still do that," she responded. "He has been reading up on the baby books and is now doing his 'Dr Spock' theorizing. I'm talking Benjamin Spock here, but he might as well be spouting Vulcan!"

"Oh my God! You sound like Bud!" Harriet laughed out loud, and Mac joined in, realizing just what she had said.

"Harriet, I have no doubt Harm is going to be a wonderful father, but until they actually appear all I want is to stop having to pee so much! I've read the books too, and there is still three months to go! I shouldn't be going this frequently; in fact, there are times when I get the urge to go, and there's nothing to go with!"

"You've spoken to your doctor?" Harriet queried politely, and Mac nodded, answering resignedly that she had been given the all clear on any infections, and that it was all part and parcel of the pregnancy.

"Would you listen if I told you his latest idea?"

"I have a feeling you're going to tell me anyway, so go ahead," Mac answered good-naturedly, and mentally filed a reminder to let Harm know she wouldn't _really_ make him wear an empathy belly.

Harriet grinned and launched into Harm's theory. By the time she had finished her tale, Mac's expressions had settled into teary-eyed adoration, despite her location.

"Hiccups!"

"Hiccups." Harriet nodded in agreement, and Mac had to laugh.

"Oh, poor guy! I've been giving him such a hard time, Harriet, and all he's wanted was to help me… sort of…" Mac laughed softly, and Harriet smiled in response.

"I know it doesn't help your problem much, Mac, but at least he's trying." Harriet watched as Mac got to her feet, her hand straying across her abdomen. As she realized what she was actually doing, Mac became aware of something else. A gentle _'thump…thump'_ under her fingers. No obvious body parts appearing to stretch the skin, just the steady, regular beat. Mac looked at her stomach and then at Harriet, and her half-eaten lunch.

"I need to go find Harm…sorry, you haven't finished eating…" Mac went to sit down again but Harriet waved her hand.

"Don't mind me. I'll be okay. Go…!" Harriet waved her hand again, and Mac gave her a grateful smile. "You can tell me all, later…" Harriet called after her, but Mac had already gone out of earshot.

**The Bullpen – JAG Headquarters**

Harm was standing outside his office, talking to Bud and Tiner, as Mac appeared in his line of vision. Without making any obvious sign that he had noticed Mac, Harm excused himself politely and walked into his own office, collected a file folder from his desk, and headed to Mac's office. With a brief knock on the open door, he sauntered inside.

"Commander?" Mac's tone was short, and Harm was taken back a little. With the folder in his hand he tried to come up with an explanation of his presence.

"I…er…that is, um…"

"Are you in court this afternoon, Commander?" Mac raised her head and asked the question in a cool tone. Harm managed to shake his head, wondering what on earth she was talking about. Mac continued, keeping her tone neutral, and hiding the amusement that was bubbling inside. "That's probably a good thing. It wouldn't be very helpful to either the defense or prosecution if you could do nothing but stutter like that." Harm cleared his throat and tried his voice again.

"I was just wondering if you enjoyed your lunch?"

"It was lovely, thanks. I always enjoy Harriet's company, you know that."

"Yes. Did you…um…talk about anything interesting?"

"Actually, yes. Harriet's got some great ideas…she doesn't realize it yet but I'm going to move her up on my speed dial so that I can keep in touch constantly."

"Really?" Harm paled a little, and Mac hid a smile as she bowed her head over her desk. When she looked up again Harm was still standing, his hands making mincemeat of the folder in his grasp.

"Harm, what is it? You're mauling that folder. Is it for me?"

"Um…no, no – it's okay. I'll see you later. You're okay, right?"

"I'm fine, honestly, but I do have work to do."

"Okay. I'll get back…to my office…" Harm turned away, not quite sure why he went into Mac's office in the first place. He was sure Harriet would have passed on his theory, but quite how he expected Mac to react was beyond him. If she was angry she wasn't showing it. Same if she was upset. There was nothing but polite interest in her expression.

Mac watched Harm return to his office, drop into his chair and slump down slightly against the leather. Within minutes though he had sat up, clicked his fingers as he realized something, and came straight back into her office.

"Yes?" Mac's tone was deliberately cool.

"That's not going to work with me, Mac. I _know_ Harriet spoke to you at lunch."

"Spoke to me about what, particularly?" Mac answered amiably. "We spoke about quite a few things, actually."

"The twins," said Harm.

"Yes, we talked about the twins. I told her my check-up went well, and we're on track for the due date."

"Oh…" Harm's face fell slightly, and he backed up a little. Mac relented as she took in the look on his face.

"Harm?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you," Mac murmured, and Harm smiled, even though he wasn't quite sure what he was smiling for. "Given that you and I have had hiccups recently, there's no reason why the twins couldn't have them too."

"Of course they could have hiccups," a third voice interrupted, and Harm turned round to face the Admiral as Mac began to get to her feet. With a wave of his hand Mac dropped back into her chair, and Harm glanced between his wife and his commanding officer.

"Sir?" Harm queried, and both he and Mac waited for the Admiral to continue.

"Francesca always had hiccups. Drove her mother mad as she kept on wanting to use the bathroom all the time, even when there was nothing there when she went." Chegwidden glanced between his two senior officers, gave a quick grin, and continued on to his office, having just returned from a meeting. Harm turned back to face Mac and his whole demeanor had changed. With his hands folded across his chest he gave her a smug grin.

"Don't even _think_ about telling me," Mac warned, and Harm shrugged, his smile firmly in place. _'I told you so'_ remained unspoken, but both of them knew it was there. Mac grinned and waved Harm back to his office. "Go on, back to work. The sooner we finish, the sooner we can get back home."

"Yes, Ma'am." Harm backed out of the office and returned to his own room with no further protest.

**Harm and Mac's Apartment**

"S'pose you think you're very clever," Mac murmured, her lips brushing against Harm's ear as she snuggled up against him. Harm shook his head gently, and felt Mac's lips against his skin, turning his face slightly to brush his lips over hers.

"No," he answered. "I just figured that it was possible."

"But you've still got that smug look you had when the Admiral backed you up."

"Well, you were pretty mad at me this morning."

"I wasn't mad at you, per se. I was just annoyed at having to use the bathroom yet again," Mac argued softly, and then groaned. "Speaking of which, here we go again." Both her hand and Harm's came to rest on her abdomen, feeling once more the _'thump…thump'_ that Mac had experienced earlier in the day. As she struggled to get to her feet, Harm pulled her back slightly.

"Harm?" Mac queried gently, but smiled as Harm leaned in to kiss her.

"Well, kissing you seems to work for your hiccups. Maybe it will work for the twins too?"

"Ya think?" Mac whispered against Harm's lips before he kissed her. Very little was said after that. Then… "Harm?"

"Hm?"

"They've stopped…"

And there was silence once more, save for the soft giggle and the smug _'told you so…'_

The End


End file.
